The Amestris Man: part 1 the Rebirth
by WTFanfic6669
Summary: The beautiful story of Olivier's cry for help from her friend Izumi.


**The Meeting**

There is a knock on Izumi Curtis's door. Izumi opens it and finds her old friend Olivier Armstrong.

"Hi Olivier how are you doing?" asked Izumi in a cheerful voice.

"Hello Izumi, it's nice to see you." Olivier said trying to be happy but just couldn't get over her sadness.

"Hey is there something wrong?" asked Izumi.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something," asked Olivier.

"Yes of course, I'll make some tea." said Izumi.

"Oh thank you, but please don't take the trouble." said Olivier.

"Its no trouble, I have too much green tea anyway." said Izumi.

(passing of time to when the tea is made)

Olivier takes a sip of the tea. "this is good, It reminds me of the way my mother made it. When I was a little girl, my father use to yelled at me for not being as strong as my brother. It would make me so upset. But my mother would always be there with a tea pot of fresh tea and comfort me and tell me that he only wants me to be strong to protect myself and that he loves me even he doesn't say it." Olivier explained.

"Sig likes this tea. That's why I bought so much of it. But it always reminds me of him." said Izumi.

"Are you in touch with Sig?" asked Olivier.

"No, not really." Izumi said. Though she was in grave pain, she didn't show it. It was tragic finding out Sig was gay and having an affair with Alex Louis Armstrong.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have done something." said Olivier.

"Thanks, but what could you have done? You can't change what naturally happens. Even alchemists can't do that." said Izumi.

"Well that's why I'm here. I need you to try doing something that most would see as unnatural." exclaimed Olivier.

"Wait what are you talking about?" asked Izumi worried.

"I have a confession. The fact of the matter is that I am a man on the inside, and I'm very tired of living this lie, no this curse. I need you help." said Olivier.

"I believe you, but I can't help you. It is too dangerous and illegal." exclaimed Izumi.

"I understand and I'm willing to any thing for this, I'll go to prison for the rest of my life for this." said Olivier.

"You see the truth is you might not even make it out alive." said Izumi.

"I'm willing to risk it. I can't keep going to all these doctors that keep telling me I'm insane." cried Olivier

"I've never seen you cry before. You really need this do you?" asked Izumi.

"If I die at least my suffering will be over." exclaimed Olivier.

"Alright I'll do it." said Izumi.

"Really, thank you, thank you so much." Olivier said excitedly.

"We'll do it tomorrow, get your rest. You'll need it. the guest room in to the left." said Izumi.

"I don't need the rest. Energy has been past down the Armstrong family for generations!" exclaimed Olivier.

"yah well I need the rest so good night." said the very tired Izumi.

That Night Izumi was thinking about her feeling for Olivier. Ever since they met, she was in love with Olivier's spirit and strength. Though Izumi is heterosexual, Olivier would be the only woman that she would ever love. Izumi also thought how If she can make Olivier's body mach her mind, she could then be with him. Izumi was fascinated with this idea, and it gave her hope and something to believe in.

 **The Transformation**

"Good morning Olivier." said Izumi as she was preparing some healing teas. "Did you get a good night's rest?" she then asked.

"Oh it was wonderful thank you." replied Olivier.

"Here drink some of this, it helps readjust the body after changes have been made." Izumi says as she hands Olivier the tea.

"Thank you. Also there was something I wanted to mention." said Olivier.

"What is it?" asked Izumi.

"I was thinking of my new name, and I wanted to ask If you like it." said Olivier.

"Well sure, but I think its best to wait until we are done." suggested Izumi.

"Alright, I want to start as soon as possible." requested Olivier.

"ok, let me set up." said Izumi.

Izumi went and drew a transmutation circle. She asked Olivier to get naked. On Olivier's naked body, Izumi had painted all along her arms, legs, breasts, stomach, vagina, back, buttocks, and face.

"What is drawn on me?" Olivier asked.

"There markings I learned from the South East. They represent coming into a new body, heath, and recovery. Also they're the markings that are going to change you features internal and external." explained Izumi.

"One or question, isn't alchemy based on equivalent exchange? What are we giving in order to get?" asked Olivier.

"I could get into the specifics but in general we are giving your womanhood to gain manhood." said Izumi.

"Alright, I'm ready." said Olivier.

"Ok, lay in the circle." said Izumi.

Izumi clapped her hands together than placed them both on the circle. Bright flashes appeared. Olivier started to feel a lot of pain, but kept on telling Izumi to keep going. In Olivier's mind she saw herself and the man she was meant to be. This image eased the pain. after an hole hour, Izumi stopped. As the steam cleared, Izumi saw a beautiful man's body laying past out in the center.

"Olivier... Olivier is that you... can you here me... Olivier... Olivier!" Izumi cried.

Izumi could not believe what she had done. She held the mans body and cried. After a moment the body started to breath.

"Olivier?" Izumi asked in shock.

"Its... Its Odin." the fully transformed Olivier said to her helper.

"Oh my god, It worked. It worked!" Izumi yelled.

"Thank you Izumi. You made me who I really was. Thank you." Odin cried.

Odin, over joyed to see himself for the first time, went and kissed Izumi.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
